Perderte de nuevo
by Sarah Usher
Summary: El amor reside como una semilla; un cariño que es cuidadosamente cultivado para obtener un bello florecimiento. Ambos regaron esa semilla hasta que germinó, atendiéndola con devoción en la primavera. Entonces, ¿por qué la dejaron marchitar?, ¿por qué lo hacían si dolía?, ¿Por qué no intentarlo nuevamente y hacerlo funcionar? Inspirado en la canción homónima de Camila. IzuOcha.


El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

Iba en el camión cuando canción salvaje de Camila aparece y sentía, necesitaba hacer un fic de ella, así que terminé escribiendo esto.

Les recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras leen, el feeling está intenso.

**Situado después de la graduación de la UA. IzuOcha.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Perderte de nuevo**

El amor reside como una semilla; un cariño que es cuidadosamente cultivado para obtener un bello florecimiento.

Ambos regaron esa semilla hasta que germinó, atendiéndola con devoción hasta la primavera.

Las personas a su alrededor admiraban el misticismo con el que florecía. Parecía tan ideal, perfecto e... irreal.

Las dosis de agua fueron disminuyendo bajo la premisa de que el otro recordaría alimentar el amor. Las caricias, cortejos y palabras susurradas al oído cambiaron por saludos e inclinaciones de cabeza. _La sonrisa,_ esa que se dedicaban cuando se veían y sabían que no embonarían con otra pieza del rompecabezas, se volvió en un fantasma de sus días de gloria.

Cuando Izuku se dio cuenta, el brillo en los ojos de Ochako se apagó completamente. No alcanzaba a recordar el momento en que todo cambió. Él todavía la amaba con la misma intensidad del primer día. Mantuvo la boca cerrada cuando la escuchó pedir que terminaran. El sufrimiento era palpable en su voz, cada pétalo de su amor era arrancado frente a sus ojos siendo incapaz de evitarlo.

_¿Por qué lo hacía si dolía?_

_¿Por qué no intentarlo nuevamente y hacerlo funcionar?_

_¡El amor sigue ahí! Un poco descuidado y desnutrido, pero estaba seguro de que volvería a florecer con la atención necesaria._

Pensó protestar, pero retuvo las palabras. El dolor estaba cubriendo una resignación latente. Suspiró, dándole una mirada cargada de todas aquellas emociones que prefirió callar para dejarla libre. Le dio un beso en la frente antes de sonreírle por última vez.

La pérdida del primer amor, de ese con el que creíste posible un futuro a su lado, es equivalente a una breve tortura que se prolonga proporcionalmente al amor que sientes.

Se esforzó por mantenerse en movimiento para evitar pensar que ya no la estaría al final del día, que no escucharía su voz ni bebería el café que preparaba. Los primeros días fueron los peores; el amor de Ochako se había vuelto una rutina de un desayuno preparado, dos mensajes esporádicos, una que otra cita y un beso antes de dormir.

Y eran esas pequeñas acciones, lo que destrozaron su cordura. No dudó en aceptar la propuesta de intercambio. Necesitaba despejarse y seguir en su departamento, conviviendo con el fantasma de su ex, no ayudaba en absoluto.

_Ya no la amo. Se terminó._

Lo repitió como un mantra luego de abandonar su departamento. Al final estaba aprendiendo a vivir sin ella. Se esforzó tanto en moverse que cuando fue detenido de golpe, no alcanzó sostenerse.

Volvió dos años después, para la boda de su mejor amigo. Creyó que el tiempo y la distancia apagaron sus sentimientos.

Bastó verla de pie en la puerta de la iglesia, usando un discreto vestido rosa para que su corazón volviera a latir con la misma emoción de un adolescente enamorado.

Todo pareció detenerse cuando sus miradas cruzaron; el verde se revistió de vida mientras el marrón era sofocado. La sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos. La desilusión, desesperación y resignación brillaron opacamente.

Sintió tristeza al darse cuenta que no fue el único que sufrió por la separación. Buscó inconscientemente algún rastro de la semilla que cultivaron. Lo encontró, escondido y rodeado de espinas; el pequeño brote se veía moribundo, rayando en la sequedad. Y se cuestionó cuánto tiempo tomaría regresarla a la vida.

La observó toda la ceremonia, ofreciéndole una débil sonrisa, que devolvía con melancolía.

Mantuvo su distancia, recreando, sin darse, la vida que un día tuvieron, anhelando volver al pasado. La expectativa de hablar y descubrir una posibilidad de restauración, lo resguardó de la realidad.

Charló con sus compañeros durante la recepción, el novio de acercó a él, deseaba disculparse por la presencia de Ochako, pero Izuku negó; era amigo de ambos, una ruptura amorosa no era razón para dejarla fuera en un momento tan importante para él.

La sospecha se desdibujaba en los rasgos de su mejor amigo, aludiendo a los nervios de contraer nupcias y no a la culpa. Estiró sus labios en una sonrisa sincera que ocultaba desesperadamente las dudas e inseguridades que lo asaltaron.

Sus ojos se movían hasta ella; la mirada apagado y el semblante forzado, quemó el bosque frondoso de su interior. Tragó saliva, dándose valor para acercarse.

Detuvo su andar a unos metros, cuando contempló como levantó la cabeza, brillando en reconocimiento. Por un segundo, sintió su corazón detenerse y la emoción de saberse amado, hasta que notó que él no era el objetivo.

Parpadeó atónito al divisar a su amigo de la infancia que se acercó a ella para saludarla; el caoba revivió, dándole aire de un bosque en pleno otoño. Los rasgos se dulcificaron en una mueca que jugaba a ser una sonrisa, una que él nunca había visto.

Gravito a su alrededor como la luna a su tierra.

Creyó que la melancolía anterior era debido a un sentimiento unilateral, hasta que lo distinguió una sonrisa seguida de un abrazo. Un gesto insignificante para muchos, pero que hacía realidad los mayores miedos de Izuku.

Terminó dándose cuenta que se mintió a sí mismo por años.

Sostenía la esperanza de que ella volviera a amarlo, por ello se saturaba de trabajo para ignorar la inclemente verdad que se cernía ante él.

Fue tan fue fuerte volver a verla, el tiempo que sufrió su ausencia, que bastó mirarla solo un segundo para despertar los sentimientos que creyó extintos para fantasear nuevamente con un futuro a su lado...

Todo para perderla de nuevo sin tener oportunidad de evitarlo.

.

* * *

.

Realmente necesitaba hacer esto. Es decir, la canción es tan hermosa que me rompió de tantas formas diferentes. La concepción del IzuOcha que tengo es de un romance que terminó, así que es lo que procuro proyectar.

Esoyqueyatengoenmenteotroficdeellos. xD

Ojala les haya gustado, ¡nos leemos hasta la próxima!


End file.
